


Столь сокровенный момент

by Aina_Agras



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras





	Столь сокровенный момент

— Серьёзно? Вы вздёрнули Джеймса Гордона? Надеюсь, хоть кровь-то ему не пустили?

Господь свидетель, как Джеймс ждал звука этого голоса, хоть и едва терпел его обладателя.

Пингвин торопится к нему, подволакивая свою чёртову ногу, потому что свой извечный зонт-трость где-то оставил, несётся так быстро, как только может, и вскрикивает:

— Джим! Какая встреча, друг мой! 

Джеймс, подвешенный за руки, может только покачнуться и крепко выругаться в ответ, и Освальд хохочет. Нескладное тело трясет от того странного восхищения, которое охватывает его каждый раз, когда рядом оказывается Джеймс Гордон. 

— Я найду того, кто это сделал, и шкуру с него спущу! — причитает Пингвин, заглядывая ему в лицо, и Джеймс верит. Найдёт. И изорванную шкуру подбросит потом родным.

Вблизи Пингвин более неприятен и жалок, хоть и пахнет отнюдь не нафталином, а чем-то напоминающим морскую воду. Джеймсу всегда казалось, что кто-то втиснул это нескладное тощее тело в дорогой костюм по ошибке. Или же для того, чтобы посмеяться. Над таким, как Пингвин, грех не посмеяться, Господь создал их для увеселения всех прочих, однако всякий смех увядал, даже не зародившись, когда Джеймс вспоминал, что под этой невзрачной личиной скрывается острый и расчётливый разум. Пусть до колик смешны его ужимки, пусть он кажется безобидным разодетым чудиком, пусть постоянно получает за свои проделки. Маниакальный блеск в почти прозрачных глазах выдаёт человека увлекающегося. 

Кажется, он совсем недавно снова побывал в какой-то передряге: кровоподтёк на нижней губе совсем свежий. Хотя сказать наверняка невозможно: Освальд грызёт разбитую губу, кусает мелкими, острыми и кривыми зубами, которые Джеймсу довольно часто хотелось выбить, — постоянно бередит рану, будто напоминая себе о чём-то. На сей раз рядом с ним никого нет, все его подручные громилы остались снаружи проклятого полупустого склада.

— Освободи меня, и я не выдвину против тебя обвинение в похищении копа, — говорит Джеймс.

У него привычно суровый вид, но Освальд хихикает. Он смеётся над его словами, как над удачной шуткой. 

— Джим, Джим. Да если бы я захотел — ты бы сейчас стоял на коленях с моим членом во рту!

Освальд выпаливает это на одном дыхании и сконфуженно прижимает ладонь к губам. Его лицо каменеет, глаза расширяются, он быстро стирает наметившуюся было ухмылку двумя пальцами. 

— Прости, Джим. Я не должен был говорить так, это грубо. Но ситуация требовала решительных хотя бы слов. 

Иногда он знал, когда промолчать, но чаще всего захлёбывался потоком слов до тех пор, пока чей-нибудь кулак не затыкал его. Как и сейчас, но сейчас рядом не было свободных кулаков, способных усмирить его словоохотливость. Руки Джеймса были надёжно стянуты над головой. Поэтому он бьёт ногами.

Освальд давится воздухом и отшатывается. Согнувшись, он долго блюёт прямо себе под ноги. Джеймс ждёт, что сломанная нога предаст его и Пингвин рухнет лицом в полупереваренную пищу. 

— Ударишь в ответ? — спрашивает он, подождав, пока стихнут неприятные звуки и Освальд обернётся к нему. — Давай, чего же ты ждёшь?

— Ну как я могу. — Освальд резко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и пытается засмеяться, но лишь морщится от боли. — Ты же мой… друг. Я просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным. В отличие от тебя. 

Последний его вздох шумный и какой-то непристойный, и вот он снова превращается во всем привычного Пингвина. 

— Джим, — говорит он укоризненно и мягко, но Джеймс видит, как дрожит судорожно сжатая в кулак рука. — Я пришёл сразу же, как только узнал о том, кого схватили мои люди по ошибке. 

Освальд улыбается, не так омерзительно ехидно, как всегда, почти ласково. Он не обнажает зубов и почти не выдаёт желание воздать по заслугам тому, кто осмелился его ударить, хотя это желание делает кривой его доброжелательную улыбку. Он ни на секунду не забыл о том, что раньше был всего лишь шестёркой больших боссов, которые шпыняли его за малейшую провинность. Теперь же он сам становится доном. Теперь Освальд Кобблпот может даровать свободу детективу Джеймсу Гордону. 

Он делает это почти торжественно, размыкает наручники, соединяющие пленника с одной из многочисленных артерий склада — толстой железной цепью, и говорит:

— Идём, Джим. 

Джеймс потирает руки и смотрит исподлобья. Он готов отшвырнуть Освальда к стене и с боем прокладывать себе дорогу наружу, прочь из этого холодного склада, но какова вероятность того, что его не встретят пулей? Крайне мала.

Освальд замечает его метания и кивает. Он полностью солидарен.

— Джим. Снаружи толпа моих людей. Даже если ты попробуешь убрать меня с пути, тебя не выпустят отсюда в любом случае. 

Он разворачивается и хромает к выходу. Джеймс смотрит на неестественно прямую спину, узкие плечи и, даже не скрипнув зубами, идёт следом, навстречу вооружённым до зубов гангстерам. Под конвоем его провожают до кирпичного двухэтажного здания. Идти недалеко: оно почти впритирку со складом. 

Очутившись в холле, Джеймс словно попадает в презентабельный отель, только вместо угодливого администратора их встречает неулыбчивый детина. Джеймс знает: под полами дорогого пальто у того оружие. Поэтому он продолжает идти наверх вслед за Освальдом по красной ковровой дорожке. 

В кабинете у Пингвина ожидаемо царит прошлый век. Громоздкая антикварная мебель, огромный жаркий камин. Несколько бутылок вина на длинном столе красного дерева. Широко улыбнувшись, Освальд глазами указывает на два пустых бокала. Джеймс хочет отказаться, но через секунду оказывается в мягком кресле. Он чувствует себя глупо, однако, когда Освальд вручает ему бокал, он опрокидывает его залпом — сказывается стресс. Он может оценить вкус хорошего вина, хотя предпочитает что-то покрепче. Как и сейчас, поэтому второй бокал тоже уходит быстро. Неужели Освальд не мог предложить ему виски?

На третьем бокале Джеймс понимает, что его смущает исходящий от вина запах. Расширившимися глазами он смотрит на то, как остатки крови в прозрачном стекле превращаются в чёрный омут. Чёртов Пингвин опоил его какой-то дрянью! 

Джим порывается встать, но тело его не слушается. Кости становятся резиновыми, деревенеют руки. Бокал падает и разбивается, окатив его брызгами стекла.

— Ты такой неловкий, Джим, — хмыкает Освальд и аккуратно ставит свой пустой бокал на длинный стол. В его глазах предвкушение.

Джеймс не отвечает: ему так легко, будто вечный мрак над Готэмом рассеялся и солнечные лучи испепелили всех подонков и сволочей, всех преступных лордов. Кроме одного.

Освальд хромает к нему, он безумно, бесчеловечно счастлив. Он склоняется, нажимает на какой-то рычаг, и Джим ухает куда-то вниз. Некоторое время спустя он обнаруживает, что кресло превратилось в узкую кровать, что он лежит на спине в довольно удобной позе. Закрыв глаза, он ощущает на своей голове дрожащие потные ладони, искривлённые в непонятной эмоции губы касаются его макушки. Это единение продолжается целую вечность. Потом Освальд оказывается прямо перед Джеймсом. Крепко взявшись за подлокотники, он забирается на него сверху. Кресло узкое; кряхтя, Освальд осторожно вытягивает искалеченную ногу, его больные блестящие глаза оказываются напротив глаз Джеймса. 

Джеймс молчит и не двигается, его прочно сковало неверие и тупое онемение. В себя он приходит от осторожного шлепка по щеке. Освальд смотрит на него с удивлением и, улыбаясь, грозит пальцем:

— Нет-нет, Джим! Не оставляй меня. У нас с тобой есть одно очень важное дело.

Говоря, он тянет вниз молнию брюк. Джеймс безучастно наблюдает за тонкими нервными пальцами. Да и выбора у него нет, ближайшую вечность он никуда не торопится. 

— Давай, давай. Я помог тебе, ты поможешь мне. 

Джеймс опускает глаза и смотрит на предложенное. Член у Освальда уже стоит, в противовес хлипкому телосложению он огромен. Джеймс впервые видит чужой член так близко. Он разглядывает болезненно вздутые вены (неужели у него такие же?), налившуюся кровью головку. Голые беззащитные яйца. Он хочет рассмеяться и не может, горло как будто заткнул солёный ком. Замшелый на вид Пингвин не пренебрегает личной гигиеной, вон даже гладко выбрился. 

Освальд придвигается вплотную и разводит длинные полы пиджака. Чуть поколебавшись, Джеймс кладёт ладони на его бёдра и облизывает пересохшие губы. Член перед его лицом вздрагивает. Подумав, не закрыть ли глаза, Джеймс послушно прижимается губами к твёрдому основанию, Освальд вздрагивает и шипит, как от боли. Джеймсу на нос падает тягучая капля. Он смотрит наверх. Худое лицо Освальда искажает восторженное возбуждение, влажные глаза стали совсем прозрачными, как будто он плачет. 

Он и правда задушенно всхлипнул, когда Джеймс взял в рот головку. Движения были механическими, неуклюжими, но в голове прочно засела мысль постараться изо всех сил, сделать так, чтобы Освальду понравилось. Его собственное возбуждение сейчас неуместно, да и во всей ситуации нет ничего возбуждающего. Для него, Освальд же словно в лихорадке трясётся. Джеймс удивляется сам себе, своему отмороженному спокойствию, чужому члену во рту. Он берёт неглубоко, но Освальду хватает и этих неверных движений, поглаживаний языком и особенно пошлых причмокиваний. Он закатывает глаза, скалится, даже в полутьме видно, как некрасиво, лихорадочно краснеют острый нос и скулы. Он то цепляется за спинку кресла, то дёргает Джеймса за волосы и дышит, как чахоточный. Ощутив предоргазменные сокращения, Джеймс широко открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, насколько жалок этот человек в столь сокровенный момент. Освальд его не разочаровывает. Его страдальческое лицо омерзительно, его стоны похожи на очередную попытку проблеваться. 

— Будь ты проклят, Джим Гордон! — шипит он и тянет Джеймса вверх за рубашку. — Это ты виноват во всём!

Это похоже на всё что угодно, но никак не на благодарный поцелуй. Освальд с остервенением кусает его и без того саднящие губы, как будто Джеймс не отсосал ему только что, а обложил последними словами его драгоценную мамочку. 

Ответить Джеймс не может: его тело безвольно, от спермы на языке даже не тошнит. То, что было подмешано в вино, полностью уничтожило не только способность удивляться, но и испытывать отвращение. Желание сопротивляться и вовсе воспринималось чем-то фантастическим. Джеймс мычит, толкает Освальда, и тот отрывается от него. Джеймс пытается сплюнуть, но слюна течёт у него по подбородку. 

— Снова кровь? — равнодушно спрашивает Освальд и обречённо вздыхает, доставая платок. — Ненавижу визиты к докторам. Они говорят, что такое бывает от длительного воздержания при частом возбуждении. Этой части свой жизни я совсем-совсем не уделяю внимания, нет времени. Видишь ли, Джим… Иногда, делая кому-то больно — исключительно по необходимости! — я чувствую такую похоть, что больно и мне самому. А потом вообще ужасно неприятно. Сперма с примесью крови ведь совсем не настраивает на дружеский лад. 

Он тщательно вытирает Джеймсу подбородок и губы порозовевшим платком и не может перестать бормотать:

— А сегодня, когда я увидел тебя там, подвешенного и такого... я не мог не... Понимаешь? Мне стало очень плохо. Ты должен был меня выручить, ведь именно так и поступают настоящие друзья. Спасибо, что помог. Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться!

— Закройся! — с усилием прерывает Джим его словоизлияния и шевелит пальцами, пробуя рефлексы тела. Мышцы всё ещё не слушаются его. — Когда я приду в себя, мы с тобой поговорим. Пиздецки серьёзно поговорим. Освальд. Не думай, что тебе это с рук сойдёт. Даже и думать не смей!

Освальд неожиданно делается серьёзным и собранным. Прячет платок, поднимается, застёгиваясь и оправляя одежду, пытается отбросить с потного лба прилипшую чёлку. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, застывает. Прозрачный взгляд сверлит Джеймса Гордона, беспомощно раскинувшегося перед ним. Теперь это привычный Освальд Кобблпот. Убийца-психопат Пингвин. 

— Джим, — говорит он веско. — Джим. Ты действительно нужен нам. Мне и Готэму. Поэтому просто уходи утром, когда проснёшься, и не пострадаешь. 

— Я вернусь, — шепчет Джим, ощущая, как становится кислой скапливающаяся во рту слюна. — Я…

— Конечно, ты вернёшься. — Освальд кивает, но Джим уже этого не видит. Он крепко спит, в его сне над мертвенно-бледным лицом Освальда Кобблпота смыкаются кровавые волны.


End file.
